<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мы ещё дышим by pouringmorning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388564">Мы ещё дышим</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning'>pouringmorning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post 4x13 AU, Post-Apocalypse, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:36:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мир вокруг был разрушен до основания, но у Кларк был повод не терять надежду: голос Беллами Блейка в приёмнике. </p><p>[AU к 4х13 и далее, в котором связь между Землёй и Ковчегом была]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мы ещё дышим</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>уверена, что такие работы уже были, но я не могу не притащить и свой вариант)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В лёгких от долгого бега бушевал пожар, не давая вдохнуть, ноги едва слушались. Воздух накалялся с каждой секундой, казался ей почти материальным, из-за чего дышать было ещё сложнее. Всё вокруг в глазах Кларк давно подернулось размытой пеленой и кружилось, будто листья в воронках ветра. Последние два невозможных шага, и она схватилась за металлический корпус здания, потом — за дверную ручку. Обессиленно рухнув на обжигающий холодом после улицы пол лаборатории Бекки, Кларк даже сама не поверила, что добралась. Над головой раздался громовой скрежет и вой, и она, зажмурившись и сжав кулаки, провалилась в беспамятство.</p><p>Когда она очнулась, то первым делом поняла, что герметичность лаборатории нарушена. Кларк с трудом вдохнула, борясь с огнём, бушующим на коже и теперь где-то внутри, и смиренно усмехнулась: вот так и проверит свою искусственно тёмную кровь. Последней мыслей перед новой потерей сознания были образы друзей и надежда, что они добрались, что она не опоздала с <i>их</i> спасением.</p><p>Перед глазами вместо темноты плавали вспышки огня, рычаги, которые надо было потянуть во спасение и уничтожение одновременно, лица тех, кого она любила, потерянная вновь Земля. Она растерянно вцепилась в последнее, в колыхающееся облако зелени, высокие деревья, размешивающие ветками пух облаков, в яркие всплески крыльев светящихся бабочек и прохладную траву, щекочущую ноги. Челнок, затерянный среди настоящего, живого, дышащего леса, те дни, когда они могли позволить себе беззаботность. Перед глазами снова закружились лица.</p><p>— Кларк!</p><p>Она судорожно схватила ртом воздух и подскочила. Голова тут же закружилась, заставив Кларк схватится за неё и второй рукой вцепиться в гладкий пол. В ушах звенело, по телу растекалась слабость, и она никак не могла ни на чём сосредоточиться.</p><p>— Кларк! Кларк, пожалуйста, будь там. Кларк!</p><p>О том, чтобы встать, речи не могло и быть. Кларк перевела дыхание и оглядела себя. Регенерация клеток тела проходила успешно, и волдыри уже почти прошли. В итоге это она станет последним человеком на Земле. Кларк хрипло рассмеялась, окончательно просыпаясь, выбрасывая страницы зелёного прошлого из головы и стирая с щёк что-то солёное. Как известно, последний потерял всё.</p><p>— Кларк, ты меня слышишь? Кларк!</p><p>— Прости, видимо, связи нет, — отозвался другой расстроенный и усталый голос, и Кларк в нём машинально узнала Рейвен.</p><p>Она вздрогнула и быстро оглядела лабораторию, погруженную в полумрак. Где-то работал генератор, и несколько ламп проливали неровный свет на стерильно-серые цвета комнат.</p><p>— Значит, я буду вызывать её, пока эта штука не заработает.</p><p>Кларк наконец нашла источник звука: у маленького диванчика, покрытого какими-то синими разводами вперемешку с зелёными цветами и устроившегося в углу, у лестницы, лежала брошенная кем-то рация. Мозг Кларк наконец заработал, и от осознания происходящего дыхание снова сбилось.</p><p>Они добрались.</p><p>И это был голос Беллами.</p><p>— Ну же, Кларк. Ты слишком упряма, чтобы погибнуть от какой-то жалкой волны радиации. Это всего лишь конец света, Кларк, ну же, сколько мы уже всего пережили, помнишь? Ответь.</p><p>Видимо, Рейвен ушла, и Беллами остался один, потому что на последней фразе голос явственно сорвался.</p><p>Кларк втянула в себя воздух и метнулась к рации. Быстро перебирая локтями и коленями и старательно игнорируя простреливающую всё тело боль при каждом резком движении, она доползла до приёмника и сжала его в руках изо всех сил. Рука коснулась кнопки приёма, отчаянно вдавливая её.</p><p>— Я здесь.</p><p>Голос не был похож на её: слишком уж хриплый и слабый, едва громче шелеста деревьев в тёплую ночь. Кларк даже не услышала его сама.</p><p>— Беллами? — попробовала она громче. — Я здесь.</p><p>На том конце, где-то там, среди звёзд, на краю в очередной раз разрушенной человечеством Земли, раздался облегчённо-восхищённый смех. Кларк зажмурилась, представляя, что Беллами сидит рядом. Они справятся.</p><p>— Вместе, как всегда, — продолжил за неё приёмник, светясь целой гаммой эмоций, и Кларк кивнула, хоть и Беллами не мог её видеть. — Дождись нас там, ладно?</p><p>Кларк облокотилась о диван и поудобнее перехватила рацию, постепенно ослабляя хватку и чувствуя, как уголки губ совсем немного тянутся вверх, а внутри растекается какое-то иррациональное спокойствие.</p><p>— Не опаздывайте.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Даже не думай! Атмосфера снаружи всё ещё ужасна, там солнце, и Рейвен согласна со мной, и это полное безрассудство…<p>Кларк беспечно засовывала в самодельную сумку разные мелочи, которые могут пригодиться, хоть и понимала, что в бункере всё должно быть своё. Бессвязное бормотание Беллами в трубке вызвало у неё лишь улыбку, причём такую широкую, какой никто у неё не видел уже давно. Впрочем, её никто не видел и сейчас.</p><p>— Прошло только трое суток, как ты очнулась, Кларк!</p><p>Она, вздохнув, взяла приёмник в руки. Под руководством гения Рейвен она смогла усовершенствовать его, так что теперь он в теории будет работать и в бункере.</p><p>— Беллами, прошло уже <i>целых</i> трое суток. Я хочу дать им знать, что жива. Я хочу ощутить себя в безопасности, быть среди людей, которых могу увидеть, а не только слышать. Атмосфера будет ужасной ещё пять лет, а у меня уже кончается еда. Спасибо ещё раз, что оставил сумку с ней, кстати.</p><p>— Не мог поверить, что ты не доберёшься.</p><p>В его голосе плескалась вина, потому что он очень даже поверил четыре дня назад. Кларк надеялась, что он однажды поговорит с ней об этом, чтобы она могла сказать, что всё в порядке.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Эй, это отчёт для Ковчега: всё ещё жива и всё ещё в пути.<p>— А в тебе позитива столько, будто бы это не у нас пять дней назад случился апокалипсис, — неожиданно ответил ей другой, но не менее знакомый голос.</p><p>— Привет, Мёрфи.</p><p>На том конце раздалась привычная усмешка. Вчера Кларк говорила наедине только с Беллами, Рейвен и Монти с Харпер, так что услышать Мёрфи не ожидала. По голосу и у него всё было в порядке, так что спасательница Кларк могла по праву гордиться проделанной работой.</p><p>— Мой отчёт: отправил Беллами спать.</p><p>— Спасибо, у меня не получилось.</p><p>Они помолчали какое-то время, и Кларк даже подумала отключаться, как вдруг снова услышала голос Мёрфи:</p><p>— Тебе тоже спасибо.</p><p>Он ничего больше не пояснил. Оба понимали, к чему это было. Кларк невольно почувствовала себя особенной: благодарность Джона Мёрфи — удивительная вещь, которой может удостоиться не каждый.</p><p>— Взаимно, я полагаю, — наконец ответила Кларк. — Ты ведь тоже однажды спас мне жизнь.</p><p>— Квиты.</p><p>Кларк отвела приёмник от лица, устремляя взгляд к пыльной земле, тянущейся вплоть до горизонта.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>У неё окончательно спутались волосы, были исцарапаны дрожащие руки, всё тело покрылось пылью. Было жарко. В бункере её услышали. До того, как его придавило. Или нет. Она теперь не узнает.<p>Кларк ощутила давящее отчаяние и панику, которые по реальности затмили боль от синяков и царапин, которые она получила, скатываясь по руинам. Теперь она действительно осталась одна.</p><p>Мир был разрушен и потерян. Кларк поняла это в полной мере только сейчас. Больше ничего не было, не осталось. Единственное, что оставалось с прошлого конца света, все деревянные деревни кланов, традиции и костры, Полис, заполненный землянами, с его высокой башней и чарующим рынком — всё это теперь было тоже безвозвратно разбито на осколки, уже не способные собраться вместе.</p><p>Все выжившие, сотни или даже тысячи людей, уцелевших в первый раз, не справились со вторым. Оставили Землю пустующей, пыльной, невыносимо лишённой жизни. А оставшиеся тысяча двести отрезаны от неё тоннами камня. Кларк не увидит снова Октавию и других, не обнимет маму и не получит возможности провести в мире и спокойствии пять лет.</p><p>Как она может справиться одна?</p><p>Кларк упала на спину, не видя смысла больше смотреть на руины, и перекатилась на бок, уводя глаза от палящего солнца. Ей уже доводилось быть одной на протяжении лет. В серых стенах одиночной камеры Ковчега её спутниками были рисунки на стенах и полу и звёзды за иллюминатором, глядя на которые ей оставалось лишь гадать, справится ли она. Не знать, что будет дальше. Стараться оставаться в своём уме и тщетно искать надежду в окружающей пустоте. Она не хотела переживать это снова.</p><p>В этот раз даже мела не будет. Тогда мечтой была Земля; сейчас её нет.</p><p>— Кларк? — воодушевлённо позвал голос Беллами. — Ты смогла?</p><p>Не замечая сотрясающей всё тело дрожи, она дотянулась до приёмника, прицепленного рядом с оружием к бедру, и замерла, пытаясь успокоиться и придать голосу ровное звучание, прежде чем ответить.</p><p>— Они услышали? — продолжал Беллами, его голос постепенно из волнительного ожидания переходил к тревоге. — Ты в порядке?</p><p>Кларк откашляла пыль, проникшую в глотку при обрушении и её бесславном падении, и притянула к губам импровизированную трубку, сжимая пальцем кнопку на её боку.</p><p>— Нет. Да. Нет, — бесцветно ответила она на все вопросы по порядку, не в силах найти слов для подробных ответов. Чувствуя его замешательство, устало пояснила: — Нет, не смогла. Да, думаю, сейчас уж точно услышали.</p><p>Последний вопрос Кларк оставила без комментария, только сейчас понимая, что ответила на него «нет».</p><p>Беллами терпеливо ждал. Она слышала его дыхание, окутывающее её, как обнимающие в поддержке руки.</p><p>— Бункер завалило. Я… — Дыхания не хватало даже на простые фразы, и Кларк пришлось прерваться и глотнуть воздуха, смешанного с пылью. — Я тут одна.</p><p>— Кларк, — выдохнул Беллами, и она подумала, что будь он сейчас рядом, <i>здесь</i>, то положил бы руку на плечо. — Мне жаль. Но ты не одна. Мы все будем рядом, хотя бы так. — Сейчас, к концу своей речи, обнял бы и говорил бы куда-то в волосы. — Я буду вызывать Землю — тебя — каждый день, слышишь?</p><p>Кларк, выводя пальцами узоры на песке, ему поверила.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Она не знала, зачем поехала на взятом в Полисе джипе в Аркадию. Она нашла там лишь точно такую же, как и везде, разруху. Опалённые обломки Ковчега напоминали заброшенный замок, и по всем правилам книг, которые она читала, когда была маленькой, в нём водились лишь призраки.<p>Посуда, ещё стоящая на столах столовой, раскрытые книги с лежащими закладками рядом, смятые простыни, оставленные у рабочих мест чашки, в которых, судя по цвету, когда-то был налит чай. Это было всего лишь неделю или немного больше назад, но казалось, что прошли тысячелетия. Кларк нашла мамин кулон, значок канцлера, помятый и неношенный со времен правления Пайка, пометки и заметки о бункере, которые делал Джаха. Оборудование Рейвен, среди которого была фотография Финна. Плеер Майи и последнюю записку Джаспера. Она была для Монти, так что Кларк взяла её с собой.</p><p>Уходя, она, безразлично сжимая в руке трубку, описала всё залпом, не запинаясь и позволяя никому её перебить, а потом несколько дней не отвечала и не вызвала Ковчег вообще. В Аркадию Кларк решила больше не возвращаться.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Чёрт! Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!<p>Пыль на ощупь была острой и едва ли не царапающей лицо и руки. Ветер бил в грудь и подсекал, стараясь выбить у неё почву из-под ног. Рука, которой она вцепилась в солнечную панель на боку джипа, соскользнула вместе с панелью, и ветер тут же безжалостно вырвал её из рук Кларк. В дребезжащем вое ветра прокатился грохот и тут же затих, а Кларк в горло и нос набился песок.</p><p>Песчаная буря принесла с собой и осколки стекла. Один из них на огромной скорости пронёсся мимо, оцарапав ногу Кларк, и она сильнее сжала зубы, тяня ладонь обратно в салон джипа. Упав на сиденье, она подтянула под себя ноги и, приложив все остатки сил, закрыла дверцу, которую чуть не оторвало в последний момент усиливающимся ветром. Кларк подняла стекла почти до конца, оставив тонкую щель для воздуха, и откинулась на спинку сиденья, тяжело дыша и кашляя.</p><p>Придётся искать новый джип.</p><p>Кларк наконец откашлялась и взяла в руки приёмник.</p><p>— Эй, Беллами, слышишь?</p><p>Пару минут ей ответом была тишина, но потом раздался его голос.</p><p>— Привет, — отозвался Беллами, что-то жуя. Хотя, выбор на станции не очень-то и большой, так что это были водоросли Монти. Что заслуживало сочувствия. Хотя она окажется в положении намного хуже, когда закончатся взятые в Аркадии припасы.</p><p>— Песчаные бури, — кратко и лаконично перевела дыхание Кларк, глядя сквозь лобовое стекло на песчаное марево и носящиеся в нём крупные песчинки и куски какого-то мусора.</p><p>— Ты в порядке?</p><p>— Твой стандартный вопрос, — фыркнула Кларк, поджимая колени к груди и усаживаясь удобнее.</p><p>— Кларк.</p><p>— Да, я в порядке, — закатила она глаза. — А про джип такого не скажешь. Видимо, придётся дальше пешком.</p><p>Она сама не знала, что ищет. Просто, стараясь занять себя хоть чем-то после Аркадии, моталась на джипе по остаткам Земли, вдоль обгоревших стволов некогда массивные деревьев, высохших кратеров озёр и скал, бездушных и немного сточенных огнём и, как выяснилось, случающимися в этом районе песчаными бурями.</p><p>Кларк взяла трубку в другую руку и прикрыла глаза. Они оба молчали, но она точно слышала, что Беллами ещё на связи.</p><p>— Прости меня, — спустя секунды, может, минуты, вдруг выдал он.</p><p>Кларк перевела дыхание, понимая что пришло время для <i>разговора</i>.</p><p>— Тебе не за что извиняться.</p><p>— Я оставил тебя там одну, и мы оба это знаем.</p><p>— Вы все живы, потому что не дожидались меня. Я понимала это и тогда, и сейчас, — мягко попыталась убедить его она. — Я отпустила вас и отпустила <i>тебя</i> сразу же, когда поняла, что не успею.</p><p>Он молчал, и Кларк терпеливо вздохнула, ласково проводя пальцами по приёмнику и смягчаясь.</p><p>— Я не виню тебя, ладно? — тихо попросила она. — И прошу сделать то же самое.</p><p>Беллами не отзывался, и она уже начала волноваться, когда услышала ответ:</p><p>— Но в следующий раз я ни за что тебя не оставлю, и с этим тебе придётся смириться.</p><p>Салон джипа приобрёл размытые контуры, и Кларк несколько раз моргнула, прогоняя с глаз влагу. Улыбаясь и обнимая свободной рукой колени, она слегка прикусила губу, проваливаясь в щемящее чувство зарождающейся внутри надежды, которое умел вселять в неё только Беллами Блейк.</p><p>— Ловлю на слове, Беллами, — усмехнулась Кларк вслух, и он рассмеялся, одновременно в тысячах километров от неё и совсем рядом, будто бы на соседнем сидении — только вытяни руку и сожми его ладонь.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Путь к единственному уголку живой природы обязательно должен лежать через пустыню. Судьба обожает Кларк Гриффин.<p>У неё не было машины, закончилась вода, и она заблудилась. Казалось, ещё пара шагов, и она упадёт и уже не сможет подняться.</p><p>— Кларк, продолжай говорить, — приказала Рейвен, и Кларк поняла, что последнему не бывать, пока не разрешит Рейвен, а это будет никогда.</p><p>— Может, теперь ты? У меня уже в горле пересохло, Рейвен!</p><p>Кларк, охнув, всё-таки запнулась и осела в песок. Голова кружилась уже несколько часов, но она ничего не говорила Рейвен. Это она первой обнаружила живой островок, когда над ним рассеялись пепельные облака, и помогала Кларк к нему пройти. Кларк не хотела, чтобы подруга чувствовала себя виноватой.</p><p>— Кларк? Кларк!</p><p>Голос из приёмника показался ей громче своих мыслей, и Кларк зажмурилась, стараясь оставаться в сознании и сдержать тошноту.</p><p>— Жива, — сообщила она, кое-как разлепив глаза, и тут же замерла, глядя в чисто-голубое небо. — И вижу птицу.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В Деревне Мелководья было красиво: цветные ленты качались на ветру, трава мешалась с цветами, а лес вокруг был ровно таким, каким его помнила Кларк. С холма открывался вид на зелень и озеро, в лесу водились насекомые и мелкая дичь, а в реке журчала чистая вода.<p>Кларк уже потеряла счёт телам, которые ей пришлось сжечь, но здесь всё было по-другому. Волна огня обошла Мелководье стороной, но радиация сгубила всех. Люди сидели за столами в своих прелестных домах, плели цветные ленты, ловили рыбу, дети играли в высокой траве, и в один момент это всё кануло в Лету.</p><p>Около деревни горел большой костёр, и Кларк, сжимая приёмник в руках, смотрела на пляшущие в полумраке языки пламени.</p><p>— Ваш бой окончен, — склонив голову перед костром, громко сказала она, потом, обернувшись, без оглядки пошла прочь.</p><p>Спустившись к реке, Кларк села на берег и мыла руки в холодной воде, пока те не онемели. Обтерев их об одежду, она окончательно опустилась на землю и снова сжала в ладони приёмник. Было так несправедливо, что теперь эта огромная и некогда наполненная жизнью деревня теперь принадлежала одной ей.</p><p>— Эй, наши в бункере. Скоро они выберутся, и здесь снова будет царить жизнь. Человечество выживет, Кларк.</p><p>Кларк вздрогнула и осторожно перехватила трубку пальцами.</p><p>— Вслух?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Они замолчали. Кларк пересыпала с ладони на землю мелкие камушки, скользя сквозь них взглядом. Воспоминание о всех тех людях ещё царапало изнутри, поэтому она решила сменить тему:</p><p>— Вы ещё не придумали, как спуститься потом?</p><p>— Нет, но не теряем надежды.</p><p>Кларк старалась делать то же самое, и когда она цеплялась за голос в трубке, у неё выходило. Когда ругала Мёрфи и Эмори, говоря не ссориться на пустом месте, когда они с Рейвен шутили и смеялись, так беззаботно, как это делали подруги столетия назад на ещё живой и настоящей Земле, когда Монти говорил с ней о ботанике и Харпер — о своих мечтах.</p><p>Но особенно когда слышала Беллами. Когда он рассказывал обычную ерунду, например, о том, как Эко учила его новым боевым приёмам и как Мёрфи пошутил о водорослях Монти в этот раз, и чему новому научилась Эмори у Рейвен. Когда его спокойный голос успокаивал её после ночных кошмаров. Когда он завороженно слушал её, и его дыхание казалось ей прекрасным звуком. Когда она закрывала глаза, и ей казалось, что Беллами здесь. Когда она раз за разом понимала, что любит его, и это выбивало у неё почву из-под ног.</p><p>Ей казалось, будто она вернулась назад во времени туда, где понятие счастья не было горькой и уже совсем не смешной старой шуткой.</p><p>Кларк Гриффин выжила бы на испепелённой планете и одна, но с голосом Беллами в трубке было легче.</p><p>И она надеялась набраться смелости и сказать ему обо всём этом, когда сможет обнять и посмотреть в глаза. И эту надежду никто не сможет у неё отобрать.</p><p>— Верно, — согласилась она, возвращая Беллами его же слова: — ведь мы пока ещё дышим.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>